cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Winx Club (season 3)
Season 3 of ''Winx Club'' an Italian animated series, premiered on Rai 2 on 29 January 2007 and concluded on 28 March 2007, airing 26 episodes. The season focuses on the girls adventures in their third and final year at Alfea School of Fairies, where they strive to earn an enhancement to their powers called Enchantix. The Trix escape from their prison in the Omega Dimension and bring back a new villain named Valtor, who has a special connection with Bloom. The series has been broadcast or syndicated to countries worldwide, with Rai providing an English language dub. In the United States, the show was re-dubbed and edited by 4Kids TV. Season 3 premiered on Fox under the 4Kids TV programming block on 30 September 2006, and concluded on 22 September 2007. Nickelodeon produced their own English localization of the season under the title Winx Club: Enchantix, which ran on their titular channel from 14 November 2011 to 26 December 2011. The episodes have also been made available on home media. Overview The Winx Club begin their third and final year at Alfea. As Winx fairies, the six best friends learn of their full-fledged fairy form, Enchantix, that can only be achieved when a Winx fairy rescues someone from her own home world and shows great courage, bravery, self-sacrifice, and compassion in doing so. The season focuses mainly on Bloom discovering the truth and whereabouts of her birth parents-Oritel and Miriam. In the Omega Dimension, the Trix find and release a powerful and vengeful sorcerer named Valtor, who has a tragic connection to Bloom, as he was directly involved in the destruction of Bloom's home world, Domino, seventeen years ago alongside the three Ancient Witches. They choose to forge an alliance and plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them by stealing their exceptionally strong, magical and mystical treasures and immeasurable power sources of each realm. With their newly strong Enchantix powers, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa are able to use strong, incredible power and can miniaturize themselves at will. Bloom, however, cannot miniaturize herself due to the fact that her Enchantix is not complete. The Winx begin their third and final year at Alfea, learning about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by selflessly sacrificing themselves for someone from their home world (or even everyone from every world, in what ends up being Tecna's case) and showing great bravery and courage in doing so. With no one from her home world to save, Bloom must acquire her Enchantix form and tremendous power on Pyros, the island of dragons. Note: In The Nick Dub, although both one-hour specials featured the Magic Charmix transformation, this season featured the regular Winx/Fairy transformation. The Winx did not even transform into their evolved Charmix forms (not even wearing the Charmix pin or waist bag) to make themselves much stronger until they had achieved their full-fledged fairy forms. Episodes: Episode 1 - The Princess' Ball Episode 2 - Valtor's Mark Episode 3 - The Fairy and the Beast Episode 4 - The Mirror of Truth Episode 5 - Sea of Fear Episode 6 - Layla's Choice Episode 7 - The Company of the Light Episode 8 - Disloyal Adversary Episode 9 - The Heart and The Sword Episode 10 - Alfea Under Siege Episode 11 - A Trap for Fairies Episode 12 - The Black Willow's Tears Episode 13 - One Last Fluttering of Wings Episode 14 - Fury! Episode 15 - The Island of Dragons Episode 16 - From the Ashes Episode 17 - In the Snake's Lair Episode 18 - Valtor's Box Episode 19 - At the Last Moment Episode 20 - The Pixies Charge Episode 21 - The Red Tower Episode 22 - The Crystal Labyrinth Episode 23 - The Wizards' Challenge Episode 24 - Witches' Revelation Episode 25 - Wizard's Anger Episode 26 - A New Beginning Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Episodes Categoria:Season 3